User talk:Ichigosama
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach Wiki:Arena page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arrancar109 (talk) 07:20, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Having fun? Having fun taking all my stuff? Okay, I'm kidding, I kinda like that my old sig is being used by someone else.... I take it as a compliment. :Actually, the way mine's set up, you can just add at the top of your profile and the subpages, and it will link to subpages of your own profile instead. ::No problem, though if you want to get the sig working from a user subpage, I'd suggest reading this blog by Leviathan89. That's how I got my current one working from a subpage without a problem arising on wikis where I don't have it. :::I like being a nice person. What I did do though is replaced your tabs with the actual code in mine, that way you can customize the colors of yours, and I can change mine without it affecting you. RE:Grammar Corner Just put your name on the Grammar Corner member list as an initiate. As an initiate, you can work on the medium and low priority articles, but feel free to make grammar edits to any other article you want. Re: Signature I wrote in my blog everything you need to know about making a custom signature, so why do you need my help? leviathan_89 09:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I didn't say you cannot ask anything, just that you should be able to find every information you need in my blog. It seems you manage to create your own signature in the end. leviathan_89 10:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Wait, I just saw your signature: you didn't make the template properly, this is the code left by your signature: -' ichigosama' Talk 10:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Read again the part about creating your personal template. leviathan_89 10:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) User Page Policies Hey there my name is SunXia a member of the Committee here. I would just like to draw your attention to our Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy as you have been making many edits to your user page and associated pages. The rule in question is: :"No excessive editing of the User Page in comparison to other pages and articles - The User Page should not be your biggest contribution. Bleach Wiki is not a social networking site and it is expected that users who wish to edit regularly do not focus solely on their User Page." I would like you to consider using the "Preview" option in future to stop making so many edits on a single page as you are doing it in excess which is against policies and some consider it "edit fluffing". Also, please consider contributing to the site as the rule also states that your user page edits shouldn't be your major contribution. You can read THIS BLOG as it contains a lot of very helpful information about how we run things including a list of blogs dedicated to helping you understand our site and helps inform you of how and where the site needs editing. Thank you for reading this, kind regards. Talk Page Headings Hi! To help organize the talk pages and differentiate the messages, please add message headings. This can be done by doing the following (without the pre tags): Subject Line Message body or by adding the subject to the subject/headline box where the summary box should be. Grammar Corner Membership Grammar Corner Removal Unfortunately, you haven't met the requirements of the Grammar Corner, and you have therefore been removed from it.